All Thanks to One Tall, Hot Blonde
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: Why was Duncan in Juvie before he went to Total Drama Island? Some clues: She was tall. She was hot. She was blonde. And she was way out of his league.


**This story was written for Shiningheart of ThunderClan's challenge.**

**Prompt: **Show how/why Duncan went to Juvie

* * *

**All Thanks to One Tall, Hot Blonde**

She was tall. She was hot. She was blonde.

What more could a guy want?

Of course he had to keep in mind the fact that she was totally out of his league.

Girls like her didn't go for punk, badass, juvenile delinquents. But that's what I was. Kind of.

I'd had a few beer parties and had run around naked on New Year's Eve. And there was using the neighbor's pool for a pool party, and practicing my spray painting skills on the school lockers, and of course breaking some guy's window playing baseball and then just running. But I'd never done anything serious. Nothing that could land me in Juvie.

But it's not like she cared.

Lindsay was like everyone else at my school. She assumed that my goal in life was to piss off anyone in a figure of authority. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy doing that, but I always knew where to draw the line.

At least I used to know.

I never even thought she knew my name. But she did.

"Hey, Duncan," she said twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger as she smiled at me.

I was on my way to school, two hours late, so I had no idea why she wasn't already there.

"Hey, Lindsay. Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"I could ask the same question," she said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Of course. She only wanted to talk to me if she could get something out of it.

"I really want a pet puppy. And look at this," she said pointing at a pet store window, "isn't it the cutest little puppy you've ever seen? Could you get it for me?"

If she'd asked for a chocolate bar then I'd get it for her. But puppies were expensive. I'd have to rob a bank to get that kind of money. And though robbing a bank was on my list of things to do before I die, I hadn't exactly figured out how yet.

"Lindsay, I don't have that much money," I said. And then I added hopefully, "How about I get you a chocolate bar instead?"

"Oh my god! Do you know how bad chocolate is for your skin? I want a puppy. And I wasn't expecting you to buy it. Can't you just go in there and take it?" she asked me smiling coyly. She was luring me in and we both knew it.

"You want me to steal for you?" I asked to clarify.

"Please," she said batting her eyelashes and placing her hand on my chest.

I took a deep breath. Stealing wasn't exactly my area of expertise.

"It would mean a lot to me," she said, her lips brushing against my ear.

"Okay, I'll do it. Wait here," I said and I went into the store.

The owner was watching me suspiciously. I had the appearance of someone who was up to no good. Add that to the fact that I was clearly a student who should have been in school.

He came up to me and asked if he could help me with something.

I told him about my pet snake and that I needed dead mice to feed it. I knew they kept them in the back.

He nodded and slowly went to the back of the store as I went towards the puppy Lindsay had pointed out. I wasn't exactly sure how to do this. I had only ever stolen from a candy store before.

Luckily the cage was unlocked. I grabbed the puppy, held it under my jacket close to my body and quickly went to leave the store.

The chocolate bar was easier to steal. It couldn't bark. But the stupid puppy could. And it did, and it wouldn't shut up.

The owner came back to the front of the store and called after me,

"Hey! Stop! Come back here!"

I did as he said. The last thing I needed was a chase.

I got lucky again because he let me go without calling the cops.

Though I did get banned from the shop. I was fine with that.

I headed back outside and realized that Lindsay wasn't there anymore. Of course she had left as soon as she saw I wasn't going to be able to get the puppy. Oh, well. There were other blondes in the sea.

When I got to school I was stopped by none other than Lindsay herself.

"Hey, Duncan. I'm sorry I left you there. You didn't get into too much trouble did you?"

"No. I'm going to class now. Bye Lindsay," I said angrily.

"Wait. Don't be mad Duncan. I was hoping we could spend some time together."

I looked at her skeptically. That could mean a lot of things, but I was focusing on the meaning that would take my virginity.

She grabbed my hand and then pulled me to a very expensive looking car. Opening the door she pushed me into the front seat and then sat on my lap.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I couldn't believe this was happening.

She began playing with my hair. I didn't like people touching my hair, but I guess she was an exception because I didn't say anything about it.

"You aren't exactly the best thief you know." So she was into bad boys. Who would have guessed?

"Well," I said, "I don't think many people are."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Um–"

"Because the car you're sitting in right now was hot wired by none other than yours truly," she said happily.

"What?" I asked. How could Lindsay, the dumb blonde manage to hot wire a car and get away with it, while I couldn't steal a stupid puppy?

"Hold on," she said getting out of the car, "I want to go change into something a little less... restricting."

She winked at me and then strutted off into the school.

I couldn't believe what was about to happen; and in a stolen car too.

Not too long later a man came up to me.

A man in the uniform of a police officer.

"Excuse me sir. I have reason to believe that this car was stolen."

Crap.

Looking past the officer, I saw Lindsay wearing a very, very mini skirt and a top that seemed to be made of mesh, allowing me to see the bright, pink bra beneath it.

I would love to rip both of those off of her.

"I advise you be completely honest right about now. It'll help you a lot in the long run."

I didn't steal this car. I know who did.

She looks really hot right now.

"I stole it," I said without thinking.

Lindsay was smiling from where she stood, not too far away.

"I'm going to have to arrest you and take you down to Juvenile Hall."

Normally, I would have made a run for it. But I was in shock. And so I was taken away and locked up. All thanks to one tall, hot blonde.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
